Just One Moment
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: He had waited an eternity for this moment. Yukise.


**Author's Note: **Another contribution to the Mirai Nikki series. Enjoy.

**Summary:** He had waited an eternity for this moment. Yukise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mirai Nikki.

* * *

_**Just One Moment**_

**By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

_"Another touch, another breath. Please, just one more moment." _

_- Unknown_

**xXx**

_He had dreamed of this moment for an eternity..._

The enchanting glittering of the stars looked even more beautiful reflected in Akise's eyes - their surfaces as clear as the night sky itself as they gazed into his own. The gentle narrow of his eyes, long white eyelashes adorning the red hue of his iris', stared into his fondly - _tenderly_, a warmth and adoration so strong, so intense the pit of his stomach bubbled with heat. A mitten tugged on his own, prompting him closer.

_Yes, he had been waiting for this..._

His nerves jittered, heart thudded as he scooted on the wooden park bench, closer to _him_. His trembling legs barely moved him a few inches.

There was another pull on his hand, more insistent this time, the curl of Akise's lips forming a small, amused smile.

"Closer."

The thumping in his chest raced faster.

"B-but. . ."

_An eternity. Yes, an eternity..._

Akise slid easily, closing the gap between them. Yukiteru's arm twitched. Their thighs brushed. The mitten intertwined with his own clasped tighter.

"Don't tell me you're nervous."

His cheeks, already flushed pink from the frigid air, deepened to a light red.

"O-of course not!"

His breathy chuckle created a puff of air. "Then you won't mind if I move closer."

Akise arched forward. Yukiteru's body went rigid. A hand move up his wool sweater, slowly - ever so slowly - caressing his stomach, his chest, his collarbone, and finally the side of his neck. His eyes squeezed shut, arms emitting a tiny tremble as his touch moved higher. The warmth of Akise's fingertips, mitten no longer on his hand, caressed his cheek.

"Please look at me."

Hesitantly, his blue eyes fluttered open. Those eyes - those beautiful, clear eyes were so close to his own. The tips of their noses grazed. Their breaths mingled.

_So close. He was so close..._

"Don't look away." The soft whisper tickled his face. Yukiteru's head bobbed numbly, his wet tongue swiping nervously over his lips.

Akise's eyes slid to a close. He leaned in, warm fingers cradling Yukiteru's chin. Yukiteru watched, mesmerized, as he moved closer; heart pounding, body frozen until a pair of soft lips met his own.

_It was happening. Finally, it was happening..._

The kiss was soft and slow, sweet - everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever dreamed of.

In yet...

He felt nothing.

No spark coursing throughout his body. no searing heat pumping through his blood. Nothing. He felt cold, so very cold.

Akise pulled away slightly, murmuring against his lips. "I love you."

Yukiteru's stomach knotted.

_He could always delude himself, convince himself this was the real thing..._

He didn't realize he was crying until Akise's fingertips brushed his tears away.

"What's wrong, Creator-san?"

His heart leapt in his throat and died there.

_But this wasn't Akise. He would never be Akise._

Their eyes were the same vermillion hue; their hair was the same shade of white, the same white as the snowflakes descending from the sky; even the gentle rumble of their voice; it was all the same. But he didn't _feel _the same.

The stars were fake. The snow was fake. This Akise Aru was fake.

Everything was nothing more than a cheap imitation of what used to be; of what used to exist.

As God he had created this moment a thousand times, relived it with copy after copy for an eternity.

But, no matter how many Akise's he made, or how many times he created the stars to imitate their once brilliant shine, it would never be the same.

The real Akise Aru was dead. He would never come back...

He would give anything to have just one moment with the real Akise Aru.

* * *

_Angst much?_

_Anyway, think of this as you will. Just another contribution to the Mirai Nikki fanbase. Let me know if you liked this piece. As always, criticism is appreciated._

_xLMAx_


End file.
